


The Price of Arrogance

by mystic_moogle



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Banter, Christmas Party, Comedy, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Santa babe costumes, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_moogle/pseuds/mystic_moogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Peach plan a Christmas party together. With his elaborate designs and Peach as the hostess, Robin surmises that there is, really, nothing that can go wrong. Unfortunately for him, Peach has other plans tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of the year again! This Christmas Eve fic shall be featuring a very uppity Robin and a cute sassy Peach. It’s a little more risqué than what I usually write, but I guess that’s not saying much now that Bayonetta’s in Smash, lol! The Smash Mansion still exists here, but I will be using a different format that will be explained later. Happy reading!

"Alright, Peach, I've ordered the ice sculptures, decorated the apartment, set out the majority of the confections, and placed the ornaments on the tree," said the young man named Robin, pacing effortlessly around the room. He tapped his pen against his clipboard minutely as he cogitated, though the sounds combined with his incessant pacing was making Peach want to throttle him.

The white-haired male— _usuall_ y white-haired, though today he was donning his festive white and red colors and sleek black hair—paused for a moment to glance up at her through the threshold of the kitchen. "Have you finished frosting the cake?"

"Yes, Robin," Peach sighed sweetly as she exited the kitchen with a platter housing an elegant white cake, complete with little green frosting hollies.

"Good," he noted with a nod as he marked it on his clipboard.

Another pause.

"And the eggnog?"

The Mushroom Princess weaved in and out of the kitchen of their shared apartment once more. This time, she held a pitcher of pale golden liquid between her petite hands. She set it down on the counter and stood with her arms akimbo.

"Mmhmmm." She began to tap her foot in a staccato manner, though Robin was far too preoccupied to notice.

"Excellent." There was another _scritch-scratch_ noise as he continued to scrutinize his notes and pace around. "Are we missing anything else?"

"Oh, I don't know," Peach said sweetly as she crossed her arms and adopted a faux thinking pose. "Your brain, maybe?"

"My brain? I'm quite certain I—" He stopped and his face warped into a sneer. " _Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me." Peach fashioned one hand on her hip as she resisted the urge to chuckle. "Robin, the only reason you agreed to host the Annual Smash Brothers Christmas Party is because you believed you could do a better job than Falcon! You don't even like Christmas _or_ parties! You're so arrogant!"

He chuckled. "Call me arrogant if you will, but I like to believe I'm capable in my own abilities. I can do a much better job than that buffoon."

"Oh, please." Peach walked up to him and punched him square in the gut, eliciting a small ' _Ow!_ ' as he doubled over. "A buffoon he may be, but at least his social skills are up to par."

"Fair enough," Robin conceded with another chuckle as he quickly straightened. His brown eyes shone and there was a smile hanging off his lips—one Peach loved and loathed, because it meant he knew something she didn't. "At least you're here with me, Peach."

She tried to glare at him, but there was a certain softness to his voice and she found she could not. Instead, she let out a soft little sigh and strolled in the other direction. "Flattery will get you nowhere, my friend!"

"Please," he scoffed and brushed himself off. "Don't think so highly of yourself, princess. Anyways—" He glanced at his clipboard. "Ah, yes. Are we missing anything else, Peach?"

Robin's brown eyes landed on her again, his face utterly impassive. The way he looked at her made her feel weak in the knees sometimes, only because his poker face was so good, but one could tell the gears in his head were constantly turning. She decided to give him something else to cogitate about.

"Hmmm, she said, tapping her plush bottom lip with the tip of a finger. "So you say you ordered the ice sculptures, correct? How will you make sure they don't melt?"

"Already taken care of," Robin answered shortly. "Lucas and Zelda are the ones crafting them, so I've asked her to cast a special enchantment on them."

Peach's eye nearly twitched. "You called her up just for _that_?!"

"Why, yes," Robin answered in amusement, his brown eyes sparkling. "We wouldn't want them to melt, now, would we?"

_Damn_ him!

"What about the timing, then?" she asked innocently. "The party starts in fifteen minutes, yet you called not too long ago. Won't that be troublesome?"

"Not at all. The guests already have enough things to look at, so when the novelty begins to wear off, the Miis will bring out the ice sculptures and the guests will have something new to fawn over, if they so desire. Why reveal everything at once, princess?"

He smirked, and she seethed inwardly. He knew every possible way to push her buttons, but she refused to give up!

"Now, Peach, would you like to continue playing 20 Questions: Christmas Edition, or do you plan on answering my original question any time soon?" he asked jokingly, his brown eyes continuing to twinkle in his amusement.

"Fine," she conceded. The sunny-blonde was determined to beat him at his own little game! A light bulb appeared over her head and she smirked evilly. "What about music?"

"Music?" He made a grand gesture, much like he did on the battlefield with his levin sword. "Only the most tasteful, understated scores I could find! Beethoven and Vivaldi!"

The Mushroom Princess nearly doubled over in laughter. "You're so old-fashioned, Robin! No one comes to Christmas parties to listen to classical music! How would we even dance to that!"

"We can have elegant ballroom dancing," he snarked back, clearly affronted. The tactician quickly realized his mistake and sighed. "Fine. What would you recommend, Peach? You're more educated in modern music than I am."

He gazed upon her earnestly, and Peach could just feel how resolute he was in creating a good Christmas party for the smashers. It was almost touching.

"We should have Christmas carols!" she piped up, clasping her hands together with a dreamy look in her eye. "And special Christmas renditions of all the smashers' songs!"

"Christmas carols—" Robin's eye twitched. "I've had enough of that trite rubbish to last me a century!"

"Well," Peach placed her hands on her hips and took a step forward, a fiery look in her eyes. She poked him in the chest. "You say some of the Shepherds in your army have lived for thousands of years, right? Surely you can deal with Christmas carols for at least one more century!"

"What—! Your line of logic doesn't even make any sense!" He groused. "Just because they can live for thousands of years doesn't mean I can!"

"Ohh?" She turned away with a funny little giggle. "Well, I guess you're not as eternal as you say you are, Robin."

"Gah!" He flopped down onto the sofa and buried his face in his hands, much to Peach's amusement.

"Oh, come on, Robin! If we put on Christmas carols, we can play all sorts of fun games, like Christmas Carol Charades, karaoke, and Stuff the Stocking: Jingle Bells Edition!"

"How childish!" He stood back up so she was rendered too short to look down upon him. "We should listen to Beethoven. Princess Zelda would agree with me, I'm sure."

Princess Peach pouted. "Don't bring Zelda into this! We should listen to Christmas carols!"

"Beethoven."

"Christmas carols!"

"Beethoven!"

" _Christmas carols!_ "

With every quip, their faces grew closer together until their noses were touching. Robin was the first to notice their close proximity and quickly turned away, flushing darkly. He stalked off in the other direction and Peach clasped a hand over her chest, her little heart palpitating wildly.

Once they had both recomposed themselves, Peach spoke. "Why don't you create a new poll on Miiverse, Robin?"

"Good idea," he agreed quickly and sat down at his desk. The tactician began typing away at his computer and pointedly refused to look at her.

Peach smiled as she sat down on the ledge of a nearby sofa and watched him work. He really did look quite handsome today, with his slick white coat and dark hair. Not to mention the contours of his face looked very nice from this angle...

"Quit ogling me and get back to work, Peach," Robin said as he swiveled around in his chair with a smile on his face. "I know I look handsome in these colors, but that's no reason for you to allow yourself to become distracted so easily."

She gasped and nearly fell off the ledge. "I-I wasn't...!"

He tipped a dark eyebrow upwards, and she blushed and folded her dainty arms. "W-well, what else is there for me to do...?"

"Well, for one thing," his eyes dropped downwards and he pointed vaguely to her pink pajamas with the Mushroom motif, "you could get dressed, princess."

Robin: 2, Peach: 0.

"Fine!" She stalked off towards the stairs. "I'm not a little girl, Robin! I don't need to be reminded of these things!"

"A little girl, no. Disorganized? Yes."

She threw a pillow at him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his nose from where the pillow had hit him. "Okay, okay. If it makes you feel any better, the poll won 91% in your favor. So?" He gave a grand shrug. "Who am I to argue against the masses? Christmas carols it is."

"Yay!" Peach jumped up in her elation and skipped up the stairs. She hummed to herself as she went to her room and perused through her vast closet, not letting his teasing ruin her merriment in the slightest.

The Mushroom Princess paused to glance out the window, her lashes lowering fondly. She could see the vague outline of the Smash Mansion in the dark, highlighted by a silver coin of a moon. Below that was a beige marble fountain, right outside their shared apartment.

It was odd... all the matches, tournaments, and training facilities were held in the mansion, but the smashers themselves lived in a series of apartments surrounding the perimeter of the mansion. She supposed it was to give them a semblance of privacy, since they did dedicate a majority of their time to being in the Super Smash Brothers games.

During the Melee tournament, Peach had roomed with Princess Zelda, a fair lady hailing from the land of Hyrule. Then when Brawl came out, she had roomed with Yoshi, the cute green dinosaur. She had wanted to room with him again for the new era of Smash, but that idea was quickly quashed when his old buddy, Dr. Mario, returned unexpectedly. Her other buddies had already paired up, and Peach was left without a housemate for a while.

That was when she had met Robin. He had been in a similar situation at the time; initially, he had planned on rooming with his friend, Lucina, but she had quickly gone googly-eyed over the great Hero-King and Robin didn't have the heart to deny her the opportunity to live with her long-lost ancestor.

It was funny… she and Robin had found each other completely insufferable at first. Peach was off-put by his massive ego and he, her saccharine nature. However, one battle changed everything, and they ended up finding something unique in each other. Peach would never admit it, but she admired how capable, organized, and well-put together he was. She liked to act a bit stupid around the others to protect her reputation, but with him... it was as if he could see right through her.

Peach sighed as she cradled her face in her hand and leaned against the window sill. The princess gazed out into the stony-black night as the wind billowed through the trees of the courtyards connecting the apartments to the mansion. A snow-less Christmas Eve. _Global warming,_ she imagined Robin saying, that know-it-all!

She giggled slightly to herself and shook her head. Perhaps they had more in common than she had initially thought. They both cared about appearances and enjoyed exchanging witty banter, but on some days, they were content to just laze on the sofa and share a book together. She closed her eyes and imagined his mellow voice reading her a tale of ancient legends, in his oh-so-articulate prose.

She and Robin were not _dating_ per se. Technically, they were merely good friends and housemates, but their relationship was... ambiguous, to say the least. They had hugged plenty of times, most were friendly, though some were intimate, depending on the occasion. Like the time when she had cried when she had found out how badly she had done last tournament, and the time when he had baked her a cake for her birthday, and right after she had won her first match of the new Smash era.

They had even gone to bed together once, but they had both been drunk and Robin had freaked out the next morning, insisting it was best they both quickly forget about it. Under normal circumstances, Peach didn't think that was possible, but with how seriously Robin took himself and his relations, she was unsure of how he would react were she to bring it up.

She had been a bit less drunk than him, so perhaps it was her fault, but Peach remembered. Robin had been a fastidious lover, drawing all the attention away from himself and onto her, worshipping her body with his tongue, and then pressing against her with urgency.

Peach shivered as she remembered his ministrations, and then frowned. Why did Robin have to be so difficult?! She was sick of this hazy zone between friends and lovers!

Brows furrowing together resolutely, she stomped back over to her closet and threw it open. She selected a cute little number resembling a feminine Santa costume. It was a little more risqué than what she was used to, but it wasn't any shorter than her Mario Tennis costume and the top part was fairly modest.

Besides, Palutena was going to show up in a matching Santa babe costume, so it wasn't like Peach would stick out like a sore thumb.

Nodding to herself, Peach quickly changed into it and applied the dark and gold belt around her waist. She fashioned the hat stylishly to the side and put her hair up in a ponytail. Last but not least, she fitted her pale legs into a pair of white thigh-highs with matching ribbons on the sides, and then slipped her petite feet into a pair of mary jane high-heels.

Princess Peach spun around and admired her appearance in the mirror. "Sweet," she said, winking.

The sunny-blonde pranced back down the stairs with a mischievous smirk. Likely, Robin would be expecting her to show up in either her fire flower or crimson dress, so he would be in for a surprise!

She hummed as she entered the living room again, as if truly noticing it for the first time. Peach had to admit, Robin had done a very nice job decorating, thanks to his fastidious nature. Cute ornaments of the smashers hung from the tree, and there was a white angel at the top. Their entire home was overall lavish and warm.

Robin harbored a wistful look as he finished organizing his papers. He glanced up at the clock and turned around. His eye began to twitch immediately.

"What. Is. _That_."

"Hmmmm?" Peach twirled around and winked playfully, fashioning one hand on her hip and the other in the air. "Whatever could you mean?"

His gaze locked onto her immediately, his eyes roving up and down her body, before he forcibly tore his gaze away and turned away completely. "You look ridiculous," he sneered. "Get that away from my sight, please."

"Well, _excuse_ you, Robin!" Peach said, clearly affronted. She crossed her arms. "I didn't realize you had such an issue with Santa babe costumes."

He laughed humorlessly. "Oh, it's not _me_ that has the issue. I see the way Ike looks at you in the hallways. Put on your sweet facade and let him butter you up, why don't you!"

Peach was speechless. "Robin—"

The door opened unexpectedly and Palutena entered with a flourish, looking resplendent in her sexy Santa costume with the rest of the smashers trailing in after her. "Hello!"

Startled, Robin and Peach turned around. "Hello!" they said, though Peach's was more jubilant and Robin's was more of a grumble.

"Peach, darling!" Palutena ran forward and hugged her. "You look so adorable! I could just eat you right up." She winked, and Peach had to hold back a blush.

"Mee?" she asked with a titter and waved her hand modestly, still sporting her white gloves. "Not as adorable as you, love!"

The goddess released her and looked around as the other smashers filed in, like Olimar with all his pikmin, Fox McCloud, Little Mac, and the list went on! Zero Suit Samus was looking quite nice herself in her tight red suit, practically drooling over her girlfriend's sexy get-up.

"Well, it seems you've done a very nice job decorating," Palutena said with a smirk as she patted Peach on the head. The princess cast another cursory glance around the room and spotted Robin walking around and making sure everything was in place.

"Oh, I'm not the one that planned everything; Robin is!" She thrust her gloved hands out towards him playfully and he glanced up.

"My cute little tactician!" Palutena flew over to him and pinched his cheeks, much to his chagrin. "Thanks for planning the party. Come and decorate my house sometime, why don't you?" She gave another wink and Robin blinked, though he seemed more concerned over Zero Suit Samus looming in the background with her plasma whip at the ready.

"Ah... something to consider," he said in a reserved manner as he rubbed his cheek. His face returned to its usual impassivity as he added, "I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

"Oh, we will," Palutena giggled as she walked off arm-in-arm with Samus and hit the stereo. Jingle Bell Rock started playing, a Christmas classic and one of Peach's favorites.

The Mushroom Princess remained by the entryway so she could greet the other guests. She was glad the apartments were so unnecessarily spacious, another perk of being a smasher, or else she didn't think everyone could fit. Not that everyone usually showed up; oftentimes, the villains sneered at the idea of Christmas parties and some of the quieter smashers preferred to stay home, such as the mysterious Meta Knight as well as Mewtwo and Lucario.

Princess Peach hummed along with the tune as the smashers began to chatter amongst themselves. The door popped open again and in bounded Kirby, the cute puffball.

"Poyo!" he exclaimed and jumped up to hug her.

"Kirby!" She wrapped her delicate arms around him and squeezed him gently. "Merry Christmas Eve to you!"

Peach placed him down and knelt down to his level as he gazed up at her with clear blue eyes. She patted him on the head and his eyes closed in mirth. "Now, Kirby, do you promise not to eat all the cake and cookies?"

His tummy rumbled hungrily. "Poyooo..."

She gave him a little cookie in the shape of a snowman. "If you do, I promise to bake you a very special Kirby cake tomorrow for Christmas. But only if you leave some treats for the other smashers! Do we have a deal?"

His eyes glistened at the thought of his very own Christmas cake present, undoubtedly imagining a sea of frosting. "Hiii!" he said merrily, inhaled the cookie, and went off to go join the other smashers.

Peach tittered to herself as she watched him bounce off, before the door flew open again.

"Peachie!"

"Mario!"

The plumber removed his red cap and performed his signature spin and she leaned down to kiss his big button nose. Rosalina trailed in after him wearing her sleek red and white gown.

"Greetings," she said mystically and Peach could see the hearts in his eyes as they walked off together, much to her amusement. There was another knock on the door and Peach opened it dutifully.

"Yo!" Roy raised his hand in greeting as he slipped off his shoes. "Uh, mind pointing us to where the snacks are...?"

Marth promptly ignored him and swept forward with a kiss to her knuckles. " _Konbonwa, Peach-hime._ "

She blushed and retracted her hand. "Merry Christmas Eve!" Her face returned to its normal color as she gestured inside. "The snacks are over there, karaoke is over there, and oh—! We should be having some special events soon!"

"Sweet!" Roy bobbed his head in agreement, before a devious smirk crawled onto his lips. "Marthy and I have been practicing our duet all day. I just know you're gonna love it!"

Marth smacked him upside the head and a boyish laugh emitted from Roy's lips as they walked off together. Peach clasped her hands together as she watched them leave with a smile on her face. Her peace was short-lived, however, for the door flew open with a huge gust of wind as Falcon entered the scene.

"Alright!" He stood proudly with one hand on his hip, his muscles rippling against his spandex suit. "Now that Falcon's here, the _real_ party can begin!"

As if on cue, a special Christmas rendition of _Shotgun Kiss_ started playing.

"YES!" He ran off to go bust some sick moves on the dance floor, but not before backtracking a few steps, winking, and saying, "By the way, nice outfit, Peachie."

She buried her face in her hands as he sprinted off to go join Sheik breakdancing on the dance floor.

Peach greeted a few more stragglers, making sure they were comfortable, before flopping down into a chair once she was certain no one else was coming. "All I Want for Christmas is You" started playing. _Now, I wonder what happened back there with Robin..._

She surveyed the room for the dark-haired mage. _I certainly hope he's doing alright..._

She spotted him in the far corner of the room talking with Lucina, whose face was set into a stern expression as she gripped the hilt of her blade dutifully. _Oh, Robin, playing it safe, are you?_

He continued to speak with the swordswoman in a reserved manner, away from the throng of people. The party continued with a flourish; Robin had even implemented some of her silly games, like Stuff the Stocking and Christmas Carol Charades. The smashers were all too happy to play if it meant they could keep the various, expensive trinkets inside their stockings and some of the smashers who couldn't speak delighted in being able to show off their theatrical prowess.

Falcon eventually challenged the silent Sheikah to a dance-off, frustrated with her agile movements, to which she smirkingly complied. A crowd soon formed around them, but not before other smashers joined in on the fun. Peach twirled around in the arms of Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, and even the Hero-King himself. Samus and Palutena could be seen slow-dancing all throughout, the goddess resting her head on the bounty hunter's chest as she ran her fingers teasingly up the side of her arm, causing the blonde woman to violently blush. Little Mac even summoned the courage to ask Wii Fit Trainer to dance with him, to which the woman responded with a smile and a "Let's get fired up!".

The tree glistened beautifully with ornaments of all the smashers. Peach had never seen such an elegant yet fun party! But where was the mastermind behind it all? She sipped on her eggnog with a refreshed sigh. She peered into the kitchen, where the kids were making gingerbread houses and causing general mischief. A hand flew up to mask her giggle as she returned to the living room, where Marth and Roy were dominating the karaoke realm with their special rendition of _Okkusenman_. The crowd roared with cheer and Megaman looked all too pleased to have his song in the spotlight.

As promised, the Mii fighters brought out the ice sculptures once the party began to dwindle to a low hum. A breath of frosty air swept into the room like a magical performance as they brought them out on rolling exhibition stands. Wonderfully crafted swans, angels, and little Christmas trees graced the room, causing the crowd to gasp. Zelda stepped forward with a curtsy and Lucas tapped one foot into the ground with an embarrassed blush as the crowd clapped in admiration.

Peach watched in amusement as the party temporarily turned into a little art show and some of the haughtier smashers were going up to Zelda and asking her if she could craft a sculpture of their beautiful physique. The Mushroom Princess continued to sip on her eggnog as she searched for Robin, who had long faded into the background like the taciturn tactician he was. She thought she spotted a tuft of dark hair and a white collar when a hand shot out and landed right beside her head, effectively pinning her to the wall. Ike loomed over her with a drunken smile.

"Hey, Peachie," he slurred slightly, and Peach could smell the alcohol on his breath, "you look really nice tonight. Like a Christmas present. Can I unwrap you?"

She winced at the blatant come-on and placed her hand on his arm to try and urge him away. From the corner of her eye, she saw Robin standing there with an indecipherable expression masking his face, like a white pillar in the midst of the room as figures moved to and fro around him. He turned away with a sweep of his cloak and disappeared.

"No you may not," she said huffily and moved away from the mercenary, much to his displeasure. She passed by Falcon bellowing a romantic Christmas tune into the microphone as couples twirled their lovers around. The kids had moved base from the kitchen to under the snack table as they plotted to steal the pieces of leftover cake and made faces at the general romantic atmosphere in the room.

Peach left it all for a breath of fresh air. The night was still young, and the stars reflected this as they shone overhead with a silvery radiance. She spotted Robin sitting by his lonesome by the beige marble fountain and let out a gasp.

She walked over to him briskly as her heels clacked against the cobblestone path and crossed her arms. He looked up from his book to regard her with a placid expression.

"Yes, Miss Peach?" he asked, mimicking Lucina's formal tone. "How may I help you tonight?"

Oh, he was _definitely_ cross with her.

"Don't give me that!" Her arms fell to her sides as she sighed and sat down beside him on the fountain ledge. He quickly looked away and returned his attention to his book. "Why aren't you inside having fun with the others?"

"Reading is fun," he answered quietly and turned a page of his book, using nothing but the moonlight to guide him. Peach sighed. Robin could be so difficult sometimes.

"You'll miss present-opening," she said and placed her drink aside. "Don't you want to participate in the party you spent so long planning? I've barely seen you all evening, Robin."

"I merely said I would plan it. I said nothing about hosting it beyond what is required of me. That's your job, princess."

She was tempted to smack him upside the head and insist that that wasn't what she had been referring to, but there was a certain distant look in his eye and she found she could not. Peach noticed how tense his shoulders were and how rigidly his eyes were fixed on the passage and frowned.

"I think what you need," she began devilishly and held up her drink, "is something to drink to help you loosen up! You're far too uptight, Robin!" She swished its contents around playfully and took a sip.

He laughed. "That I am. But I am sorry to inform you that I no longer drink, princess."

"Why not?" she challenged with a moue.

"You remember what happened last time I drank, don't you?" Frustrated, he tossed his book aside and buried his hands in his hair. "I never planned for that to happen."

Peach was speechless. "Oh, Robin!" She placed her drink aside once more and scooted closer to her friend. "You can't plan everything in life! Sometimes you just have to go with the flow."

He laughed bitterly. "I don't think so. Every action leads to a consequence. Why go with the flow when you can determine the outcome of a situation?"

"Oh, please!" Peach smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Your ego is showing again! We're not on a battlefield right now, Robin! What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Losing you," he said suddenly as he lifted his head from his hands, and then upon realizing what he had said, quickly turned away. "As well as Chrom and Lucina, of course. And the rest of the Shepherds. They're all very important to me."

There was a horrible blush on his cheeks, and Peach suddenly understood why Robin's ego was so huge if at the very core, he was such an embarrassed man.

"I'm not going anywhere," Peach said softly as she placed her slender hand over his. "I'm staying here with you until you decide to come inside with me."

He laughed and his dark hair fell over his eyes. "You don't have to do that for someone like me, princess. I want you to go inside and have fun."

Peach got up for a moment to pick up the book he had discarded and opened it to the dog-eared page. "Reading is fun," she said quietly and placed her hand back over his.

Robin glanced up at her with wide eyes, holding his favorite book in one hand and the other over his, and at that moment, he was so impossibly in love with her that his throat was rendered dry. He swallowed.

"You should go back inside, Peach," he said seriously and turned away. "Ike is probably waiting for you."

Peach fumed and could think of a million different reasons why that was absolutely ludicrous, but she realized that if she wanted to get through to him, she would have to do it a different way.

Abruptly, she gave a dramatic sigh and adopted a faux thinking pose. "Hmm... maybe you're right, Robin. Ike is so—" she paused to come up with words that constituted the antithesis of Robin's existence, "—buff, strong, and manly!"

"AHA!" Robin stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I..." He trailed off once he saw the devious look on Peach's face and crumpled back down onto the ledge. "Ugh, Peach... don't do this to me..."

"I'm not doing anything," she declared innocently and got up to begin walking away.

Frustrated, Robin grasped her dainty hand and pulled her down into his lap as their lips crashed together. Peach gasped in astonishment and delight as he kissed her like a parched man, running his hands up and down her back as they came to rest in her blonde hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. He broke away a few moments later as his dark hair shadowed over his eyes.

The tactician leaned in with a sly expression as he whispered, "Your audacity astounds me, princess. You come here, parading around in that tempting outfit, expecting to console me when all I've been trying to do is escape from you all evening... Really, Peach, you say I'm arrogant, but I think you're quite arrogant as well." Robin leaned in to kiss her on the cheek as he lazily played with a lock of her blonde hair.

"Is that so?" Peach asked with a giggle as she leaned in to rest her head against his chest, feeling a strange calm wash over her. "Well, then, I'm all yours, Mister Mastermind."

"Excellent," he said and carried her off.

**Author's Note:**

> ...heeheehee. And then they both missed present-opening. Just kidding! Merry Christmas, everyone!  <3


End file.
